A Yule distraction
by sammyjo0813
Summary: During the Yule ball Hermione gets a surprise she was not expecting, She experiences a whole new feeling she never thought she would share with person she thought she couldn't stand the most.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my first, I'm sure I made tons of grammatical errors so please bear with me and review! one shot!**

Hermione was caught up dancing with Viktor all night. She had never recalled having so much fun. The song was just ending and she looked over to the boys who both had their arms crossed looking like they'd rather be anywhere else. She felt no pity, either one could have easily asked her to be their date. She smiled at Viktor, leaned in and loudly said she was going to step out for some fresh air. A little dazed from all the excitement she made her way outside when he she was grabbed by her arm and pulled behind a big curtain and led down the corridor. Whipping her head around to see who had grabbed her she furiously said "Hey, just what do you think...Malfoy?"

He pushed her up against the wall and hungrily looked her up and down. Slowly grazing his knuckles down her jaw line he mumbles"Granger..you look...stunning." She slightly flinches at the feeling of Draco touching her, snorts and says "excuse me?" She glanced around trying to find anyone who was going to come out laughing, wondering just what kind of prank he was pulling. "Blood status aside, when I saw you coming down those stairs I had to do a double take" Draco admitted and smirked.

Taking a step closer to Hermione he put both hands on each side of her face. She then looked up and for the first time ever locked eyes with Malfoy. He certainly didn't look like he was joking, but what exactly was he playing at? What did he really want? A quick grope to brag to his friends about? Inching even closer and lowering his hand to slowly rub down her arm " Can you for one night forget that we are enemies, forget all that I've said to you? Can we just have a little fun?" Smirking he continued " Granger I haven't taken my eyes off you all night."

Feeling her stomach flip and biting her lip she considered what it would be like, to release all that tension between them even if in a sexual way. Weighing both pros and cons her eyes flickered back up to his where he was looking intensely at her lips she strategically stated " Tonight only, this never happen again and no one ever finds out." Reaching out to stroke her bottom lip with his thumb and pressing himself closer to her, he barely says "Deal." Dipping his head down and breaking the little bit of distance between them he presses his lips to hers. Slowly peppering soft kisses she takes control and kisses him harder. She parts her lips and he happily reaches to meet her tongue. He hears a soft moan and feels the twitch in his pants as she raises her hands to tangle in his blonde locks. Pulling him even closer and moving her thigh in between his groin she feels his hard bulge and suddenly feels nervous. This was her first real kiss. Slightly unsure just what she should do she pulls away from the kiss and looks up at him. Breathlessly he opens his eyes and says " Is everything ok?"

She fidgets with a ruffle on her dress and says " This is new to me." Trying to reassure her he lowers his hand to interlock their fingers. " Just do what feels right. And just say stop if you want to stop, but I won't be able to stop if you keep biting your lip like that." Removing her teeth from her mouth quickly she closes her eyes and kisses him again. This time more confidently and deepens the kiss quickly. He grabs her hip and and gently squeezes. Moving his lips down kissing her jaw and slowly toward her shoulder his moves his hand up to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress. A sharp intake of breath escapes Hermione and she tilts her neck for better access. Reaching back Draco unzips the top of her dress never taking his lips off her. Peeling down the top he pulls back to gaze at her newly exposed flesh. He groans and quickly moves his mouth to lightly lick the tip of her nipple. He hears a breathy moan and moves to the next breast and replaces his mouth with his hand softly massaging. Feeling the dampness in her knickers and the excitement from this new feeling she grabs his face and kisses him hard on the mouth. Curious to feel him she moves her hand down and rubs him, her eyes widen with how hard it feels. As Draco moans he starts to hitch up her dress and gives her a questioning look and asks " Is this ok." Not wanting this new feeling to go away she gives him a quick nod and feels his fingers trailing up her thigh.

Feeling the anticipation build up her breath hitches as he skims over her through her knickers. Moving them aside and gently sliding his finger across he whispers in her ear "So wet for me Hermione." She blushes and feels another flip of her stomach hearing those words and her first name coming of of his mouth in such a husky way. Moving to her bud and rubbing firmly she begins to melt. He slides one finger in her slowly and she grabs on to his shoulder and squeezes. "Merlin that feels amazing Malfoy." He hooks his thumb from his unoccupied hand and pulls her knickers down to remove them. Wanting to give him as much pleasure as she was feeling she grabs for his pants to undo the button. Pulling them along with his boxers down he springs free and she gapes at how large he is. " What do I do?" She quietly asks. He grabs her hand and wraps it around his cock, grips it and shows her how to move her hand up and down. Letting go of her and and letting her do it herself his eyes flutter shut, "Fuck that feels good." Pleased with herself that she is getting that reaction she firms up her grip and pumps it a little faster. "Hermione how far can we go?" Without a moment of hesitation she says "I don't want to stop." He gives her a look to make sure he understands exactly what she is saying. She looks him directly in the eye proving she knows full well what he means. This was it, this is how she was going to lose her virginity. To a boy who has been nothing but rotten to her, who her friends would yell at her for even considering it, but in that moment all she could do was think about the amount of pleasure he made her feel with just his fingers, and wanting more.

Reaching around her and gripping her ass he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. "This will sting but I won't move until you are ready." Surpised he was taking her so much into consideration, she shakes her head and prepares her self as he aligns himself with her and slowly drives it in. He hears a sharp breath and he stills, looking at her see if she's ok. After a few minutes to give her tight sex time to stretch and adjust to his cock she wraps her arms a little tighter around his neck and says " Ok I'm fine." Taking this as a hint she was ready he slowly slid deeper in and back out keeping a slow steady pace. Moaning at the feeling Hermione's mind was reeling in thoughts of pleasure. Wanting to feel more she bucked into him and he started to quicken the pace. Feeling something build in her groin she chased the feeling and met his movements with her own until she dove of the cliff in her own bliss and cried out, Draco releasing his moments later. Both panting Hermione let a small giggle at the giddy feeling she felt and rested her forehead in his shoulder. Pulling slowly out of her and lowering her down he gave her one more peck on the lips. Not knowing how he could possibly keep his promise to not let this happen again he grabbed for his pants and did a quick contraception charm. Looking flushed Hermione tried to control her breathing and gasped forgetting all about Viktor, she fixed her dress and said giving him a glare " Remember this stays between us, if you so much as speak one word of this you wil wish you weren't born." Nodding his head he watched her turn around and walk back down the corridor hurriedly. Thinking to himself damn this is one ball I'll surely not forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Hermione couldn't explain how she felt about their encounter at the Yule Ball. She knew it felt good, she knew it was completely insane and unexpected. What she couldn't figure out why she was hoping it would happen again. She despised Malfoy. He was foul and rotten, yet she found her self stealing glances at him in classes and in the great hall. She purposely walked slowly by herself passing empty corridors and broom cupboards, hoping to be snatched and pulled in. No luck, for two weeks Draco and his touches was all she could think about.

Sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room too distracted with her thoughts to concentrate on her book, she snaps it shut and turns to Harry. " Harry, can I please borrow your map after supper this evening?" Making his next move on he chess board and looking up at her he says " Sure Hermione what do you need it for?" Trying to come up with an excuse to not reveal her true reasoning she convincingly says "I really am curious how the map works and I'd like to study its magical properties." "Oh, sure no problem just after this move.." Harry smirks tells the chess piece where to go, winning the game. Ron rolls his eyes and says "Blimey Harry are you going to let me win at all today?"

After dinner and telling the boys she was going to go to the library for awhile she sneaks to an empty corridor and whips out the map searching for Draco's name. Not entirely sure what she will do once she finds him, she scans her eyes and locates it on the third floor by himself not moving. She quickly folds up the map and makes her way to the stairway. Making her way up to the corridor she spotted his name she glances around to see if anyone is around, noticing she was alone she takes the map back out again to find where exactly he was. Seeing that he had moved and now walking in her direction she hurriedly opens up the nearest closet stepping inside and smiles at her new idea. Watching his footsteps approaching closer, she prepares herself. Stuffing the map back in her back pocket she opens the door slightly reaches her arm out griping his shirt and pulls him in.

" What the fuck..." Not being able to see who grabbed him, he quickly reaches for his wand and says " Lumos." As the small closet illuminates, his stomach does a flip and he smiles and says " Hmm Granger couldn't get enough of me huh?" Not wasting any time she grabs on to the collar of his shirt and says "Just shut up and kiss me Malfoy." Doing exactly what she says breaking the distance between the two he crashes his lips to hers. Dropping his wand down to free up his hands to tangle into her wild curls. The same curls he used to call a rats nest. The same curls he used to think looked ridiculous. The same curls he hasn't been able to get off his mind since the Yule Ball.

He pushes her up against the wall of the closet and deepens the kiss. Getting that same bubbling feeling in the lower part of her stomach she dashes her tongue out to lick his lower lip. He moans and meets his tongue with hers, reaching down he slowly unzips her jumper. Pulling back to better pull it off her shoulders and pull her shirt over her head he locks eyes with her and smirks. She no longer was an ugly little girl with frizzy hair and buck teeth. She now was filling out nicely and looked sexy flushed with swollen lips. Meeting her lips again he slips his hands around and unclasps her bra and slides it down her arms. Cupping her breast he breaks the kiss and lowers his mouth and flicks his tongue teasingly on the tip of her nipple, feeling her twitch while she moans out "Draco." She grabs at his shirt to start working the buttons open wanting to feel more of him. Peeling it off she slowly sweeps her fingers down his chest and hard smooth stomach.

Continuing down she unlatches his belt and the button of his dress slacks, slowly unzipping and letting the fall down. Having heard whispers from the other girls that guys like this particular activity she lowers to the floor on her knees. Never dreaming that she would do this Draco's breath hitches as he feels her tongue swipe across the tip of his head. Huskily he says"Bloody hell Granger I thought all this was new to you?" Taking that as a sign she was doing it correctly she moves her hand to the base and wraps her lips around the head and slowly moves down. Once she couldn't possibly fit more in her mouth she sucks hard and finds a rhythm that makes him shudder. "Hermione, if you continue that this will be over in minutes." Reaching to pull her back up he tweaks her nipple in between his fingers releasing another moan from her. Undoing her jeans and removing them, he works to tease her with his fingers. After what seemed like hours of torture to her clit she pleads out " Draco, please." Granting her wish he lifts her up and grabs her legs to wrap around him. Aligning his cock at her entrance he pushes himself in. Slowly pulling out and driving back, wanting more Hermione bucks her hips to speed up the thrusts, knowing that he wouldn't last must longer, he reaches down to press on her clit making reach her climax and scream out. Not being able to take anymore he spills his seed in her and putting his forehead against hers.

Both panting he lowers her down, picks up his wand once again casting a contraception charm. She clears her throat, and waves her finger between the two of them she says " We should talk about this." Giving her a smug look he replies with "What talk about the fact that you just broke your promise from the ball and pulled me in to shag?" Looking down and noticing she was still naked she picked up her clothes to dress and said " No the fact that we cant stand each other, why do we enjoy this so much Malfoy?" Giving her his signature smirk and says " Oh, so now its Malfoy, just minutes ago it was Draco." Glaring at him she retorts back with "See this is exactly why this isn't going to happen again." "Jeez Hermione I was just joking, look I see it as two people enjoying shagging with one another." Hermione gasps and covers his mouth as she hears faint footsteps passing them. After standing completely still for at least five minutes hoping it was safe she whispers " We will continue this conversation later, I'll let you know a time and place." Slowly opening the door and peeking out seeing the coast was clear she steps out at heads back to her dorm. Talking to herself she mumbles "What the hell just happened?!"

 **So I thought this was going to be a one shot but now I'm not sure.. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, _I_** ** _feel like I'm getting the hang of it lol. Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to work on making them longer. Plus side.. I update quickly, right?Thanks for all the follows!_**

Three weeks. Three long weeks of thinking about nothing other than that bloody witch. She said she would contact him, and yet the only thing in weeks they've shared were glances in the hall and in classes. How could he let a stupid mudblood effect him like this? It's not like he hadn't shagged other witches before and never given them a second thought, so why was he still craving her? Craving her soft skin, craving her talented mouth, craving her tight warm walls? He had to take cold showers every morning and take care of himself with his hand and sometimes that didn't even do the trick. It was getting out of hand. Maybe he should shag another witch to get her off his mind. Yes that should do the trick.

Getting up from the window bench looking out into the black lake he decided to go in search of Pansy. If anyone could get his mind off Granger it would be her. Finding her in the Great Hall eating supper he sits down and scooches over until his thigh touches hers, wraps his arm around her shoulder, leans in and whispers " It's been awhile Pansy, why don't you meet me later in our usual spot?" Turning her head she gives him a sly smile and says "Seven O'clock?" Grabbing a Plate for himself her smirks and nods his head. Looking up he locks glaring eyes with the witch who hasn't left his mind, yes he defintely needed a distraction.

After eating and arranging plans to meet Pansy, Draco headed to his dorm room to finish his potions essay for Snape. After pausing multiple times distractedly and only getting three paragraphs Draco looks at his watch to notice is was time to meet up with Pansy. Picking up and putting away his parchment and self inking quill, he heads out to the once forbidden wing on the third floor. Reaching the abandoned room a few minutes early Draco leans up against the wall and picks at his nails. As the door opens he gives Pansy a smug look and watches her walk towards him trying sway her hips. He forcibly grabs her neck and wastes no time kissing her. Noticing her lips not as soft, her tongue not as talented, and her moans not as intoxicating as Hermione's, he reaches to shed her of her shirt in once swift motion. Trying to block out his thoughts he moves to take off her bra and instantly takes her breast in his mouth she cries out " Ugh Draco let me please you."

Letting her take the lead, she removes his pants and grips his semi-hard cock, and firmly strokes up and down. What was his problem? He had a half-naked girl touching his cock, why was he taking this long to get hard? Sensing he needed more she takes him in her mouth knowing how much he usually loves this. Moving her mouth up and down she feels him grow. Closing his eyes all he can picture is Granger down in her knees with his hands tangled in her wild curls. He knew he needed to do something about these thoughts and grabs Pansy to pull her up. Turning her around and bending her over he drives into her and sets a fast, hard pace. Trying to release all the frustration and self loathing from his thoughts of a certain mudblood he grips on to her hips and thrusts harder and more erratic. Hearing Pansy screaming out as she reaches her orgasm and feeling her walls clench around him he spills his seed. Panting heavily he uses the wall to steady himself and pulls out of her. Knowing full well that this did nothing for his obsession with Granger he swipes up his clothes and quickly gets dressed not wanting to be in Pansy presence any longer. She casts a scourgify spell and he leans in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and mumbles he will see her later.

In a frustrated daze he makes his way back to the dungeons, stopping at the library on the first floor first. Looking for the book he needs to finish his potions essay, he hears her voice. The voice thats been playing in his head over and over again. " You both are completely mad if you think I'm going to write them for you. I will proof read but I certainly will not do the work for you!" Peaking around the isle he watches her angrily go back to writing her essay. Stepping out and leaning up against the end of the book shelf he opens the book and pretends to scan the pages. Peaking up over the book he notices Hermione looking at him and he smirks at her and nods his head acknowledging her. She quickly looks back down at her parchment. Satisfied he ruffled her feathers a bit he pushes off the shelf and goes to his dorm.

After a quick shower Draco sprawls out in his bed, and flips through the Daily Prophet. After almost nodding off reading, he tosses the paper down on the floor and closes his curtain to retire for the night. Closing his eyes and picturing Hermione's lips trailing down lower and lower he drifts off to sleep. The next morning he must take an extra long cold shower to calm down his erection still barely working. Sitting at the table for breakfast Draco's big eagle owl swoops down dropping a letter in front of him. Catching it just before hitting the table he sees a neat loopy handwriting not recognizing it. He looks up and catches her eye and while Hermione shakes her head subtly warning him not to open it now. Trying to feign a look of calmness he folds his letter, puts it in his robe pocket and goes back to fixing his plate. Looking ever the smug pureblood that he is, no one could tell his insides where flipping around with the anticipation of reading the letter, and the possiblity to shag his little witch again.

 **Reviews? xoxo -Sammyjo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I feel pretty proud of this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer. I constantly read FF and I have been wanting to give it a shot for quite some time now. So question is... should I continue? Or should I just stick to reading lol?**

Following breakfast and walking out of the Great Hall Draco dismisses Crabbe ad Goyle telling the two to get lost. Walking out to the grounds towards the black lake, he opens the letter.

 _Meet me in the library in the back near the history of goblins section. 9pm._

As it was Saturday and not needing to go to classes he sits down against a trunk of a tree near the edge of the water. His mind racing with thoughts, he closes his eyes and tilts his head up to soak up the sun. What is she going to say to him? Would she tell him not to touch her again? Would his past treatment of her stop her from wanting to continue this? Why did he even care? He could shag any bloody witch he set his sights on. No he only wanted her. Why couldn't he fucking get his mind off the curly headed mudblood? " Oi what's got you so worked up?" Blaise asks questioningly taking Draco away from his thoughts. He lowers himself to sit across from Draco. " What are you on about?" Draco drawls out.

Tilting his head slightly Blaise replies with "Your face only screws up like that when something is eating at you. Had a row with Pansy again?" If only it was that. Scoffing Draco says "I could care less about the chit." Seeming satisfied with this answer Blaise pushes further "So you won't care if I try to get with her then?" "No I bloody well do not care Blaise, shag who you please" Draco spats out. Smirking Blaise retorts back with "Alright then, you going to tell me what does have your knickers in a twist?" Keeping a calm face Draco replies " Nothing, can't a bloke just sit in piece and quiet without useless interruptions? Now if you will excuse me I have Quidditch practice. And with the conversation at an end Draco walks back to the castle to retrieve his gear.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room with crookshanks on her lap Hermione trying to pay attention to Ginny idly gossiping. "I heard that he broke things off with her for good, and now Zabini is taking a shot at her." Having Blaise's name catch her attention Hermione questions " I'm sorry who are we talking about?" Creeping a little closer Ginny says " Malfoy and Parkinson, apparently they are through for good!" Trying not to make it obvious that her stomach felt like it was doing backflips she replies with " Hmm maybe Parkinison isn't as dumb as we all thought. I'd want to be rid of Malfoy too." So was this what this was all about? He was without his plaything? He needed a quick lay? " When did this happen?" Hermione inquired. "Just this morning. I overheard Lavender talking to Parvarti about it. Ginny changing the subject and going on about how wonderful Harry was in the last quidditch match Hermione tuned her out. Malfoy broke things off today? Does that mean he cheated on Pansy with her? She had so many questions for Malfoy tonight. One thing she was sure on, she was going to make him swear to secrecy and she was **definitely** not going to shag him again.

Settling down at her usual table she drops down the stack of books with a loud thud. Trying to research some ways to help Harry with his next task in the tournement she gets lost in the books. Still not finding a clear way to help him she frustratingly looks at her watch. "Oh crap!" she mumbles looks up at Madam Pince to see her head bent down and softly snoring. Perfect! She shuffles to the back of the library at 9:27. She chose this particular section knowing that no one ever came back this far. The amount of untouched dust proved that. Her hand slightly shaking due to her nerves,she lets out a deep breath and she curses at her self for setting this up. She should have just let it go. It had already been three weeks. She should just have forgotten all about it and just went on with life. That was the smart thing to do, and didn't she always to the smart, logical thing?

Not hearing the footsteps behind her Draco slowly approaches her, leaning towards her ear he whispers " Hello Granger." Jumping and whipping around Hermione stutters out " I-I didnt hear you arrive Malfoy." Casually leaning against a bookshelf he looks at his fingernails "You wanted to talk?" Getting straight to the point and trying to summon her Gryffindor courage she says " Yes, I think we should discuss erm.. exactly what happened." Smirking and clearly seeing her flustered he replies " Oh, you mean the shagging?" Snorting Hermione looks up at him. Once again getting lost in his eyes, how did she never notice how intoxicating they were? Shakng her head trying to focus on what she came her to do " Yes, exactly that, I swear Malfoy if I hear one breath of it going around I will make you regret it." Chuckling and taking a step towards the feisty witch he says " Don't worry Granger I'm not going to tell anyone." Stepping back to replace his step forwards she quickly says " And it can never happen again."

Reaching out to stroke her cheek with his knuckles " If thats what you want Granger." Watching her eyes flutter shut he steps closer and continues "That is what you want, right?" Letting out a small whimper she nodds her head. Running his hands down her sides, brushing past her breasts, ribs and finding her hips. " If your sure..." Trying to her find her voice Hermione whispers "Why me, why me when you can have so many others?" Barely giving it a thought he responds with " Why not you?" "Because I'm plain, and inexperienced, and I'm a mudblood, what could you possibly want with me!" She hurridly explains. Finially finding her courage she continues "You could have your pick of any pureblood in Slytherin, hell any of the houses. I see how they all fawn over you. Your Draco sodding Malfoy!" Panting from her rant she looks down not wanting to meet his gaze.

" Thats exactly it, you don't want me because I'm a Malfoy, or for my money, or because I'm a pureblood. In fact you could care less about any of it. You want me because of how I make you feel when I touch you, not for what I can do for you." He explained. To prove his point he snakes his arm around her lower back and pulls her flush against him. A sharp breath excapes her mouth and she shakes her head " Nothing can come from this, you know that Malfoy." Lowering his mouth down to her lobe of her ear, he gently tugs on it with his teeth. "Will you stop rationalizing every little thing, it's not like I'm proposing we date, for once just do, dont think about it. Just let go and just feel." He says huskily.

Her head telling her NO! Its a trick, but her body saying YES! Wanting so badly to give in to his touches. Hoping to hell she doesn't regret it she does as he says. She completly gives in to the sensations, letting her body just feel. Putting her hand on his chest to stop him she says "Ok but still no ones to find out. This is just a purely physical relationship nothing more, no feelings involved. Either one of us can put a stop to it should we want to, no reprocussions." Knowing full well in that moment he would agree to whatever she said, he gives her his best Malfoy smirk and says "Deal."

With their knew understanding set in place he grabs her neck and pulls her mouth to his. He takes greedily what she gives and in one quick swoop he removes her jumper. His eyes rake her over hungerly and moves in to pepper kisses down her throat, passing her clavicle trailing down to the trim of her bra. He reaches back, unclaps it pushing it down off her shoulders never taking his mouth off of her. He flicks her nipple with his tongue, drawing a breathy moan out of her. He snakes his leg in between hers and presses into her. She feels his erection stabbing into her. Moving an arm in between them she pushes it down until shes rubbing his hard length over the fabric of his pants. His cock twitches and he groans " Hermione, can you feel how much I want you?" Feeling her knickers dampen more than she thought possible she flicks her eyes up and says " Take me then." He lets out a growl, hitches up her skirt and pushes down her lace panties. He lifts and eyebrow and chuckles " The little bookworm isn't as innocent as everyone thinks now is she?" She blushes giving him a shy smile. Taking her mouth again their tongues dancing, he grazes his fingers up her thigh reaching her core and circles his finger around her lips. Bucking her hips showing him she wants more, he holds out wanting her to be overtaken with need. He moves up towards her hard nub and flicks it gently. Another sharp intake of breath is heard from her mouth and he rubs it more firmly. Her body tingling with need she bucks again and lets out " Please Draco, more." Giving her what she wants he dives his finger in her, curling it upward. Feeling the warm heat of her walls he growls once again and breathes out " Merlin your so tight."He inserts another finger, stretching her further and quickening his pace and pumping into her. Watching her shudder he places another finger back on her nub and presses hard. She cries out and he covers her mouth with his free hand to stiffle the sound.

He moves down to unbuckle his pants letting them and his boxers fall to the ground. He swiftly moves his hands to her bum and lifts her up, pushing her against the bookshelf while she wraps her legs around him. He swipes the head of his hard length along her folds watching her eyes glaze over and roll back. He aligns himself at her entrance and drives it in. Hermione lets out a shaky breath loving the feeling of being so full. She grinds her hips against him, and meets him thrust for thrust. Wanting to bring her to another orgasm before he reaches his own, he moves his mouth to her breast and she releases a moan. She feels the slow climb, building higher and higher with every jerk of his hips. Knowing his release is seconds away he murmers out " Come with me." Thats all she needs to take her spiraling over the edge needing to bite down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. His own orgasm pumping into her hard. He feels the spasm of her walls and lowers his head to nuzzle her neck slowly kissing her. Both panting, he slowly pulls out of her and sets her down. She catches his eye and still reeling from her high she lets out a small giggle. Enjoying seeing the witch finally let her guard down a little he flashes her a smile, not his famous smirk but and actual smile. How had she not noticed just how devastatingly handsome he was before. Sure she knew he was attractive, just not to this extent. He bends down to grab his pants and lifts them up. He reaches in his pocket grabs his wand to cast a contraceptive charm. "You know it may be smart to start taking a contraceptive potion." Her heart skips knowing that hes making it very clear that he wants this to continue. She nodds her head and replies " Yes, thats probably a good idea."

He bends down again to grab her clothes and hands her them. A sly smile forms on his lips. "I see why you like the library so much." She rolls her eyes and playfully slaps his arm. He laughs while he watches her struggle to clasp her bra. " Here let me, turn around." Doing as he says she turns and lets go of her bra. Running his fingers across her shoulders letting them slowly trail down to grab the straps to hook bra. He leans down and brushes her hair to the side to place soft kisses on the back of her neck. Feeling himself growing hard again he pulls back letting her go and growling out " You better finish getting dressed or we will be missing curfew." Blushing again she quickly pulls her jumper down over her head, and reaches back to flip her hair out of the neck. She turns around and he grabs her face pulling her into another mind altering kiss. He pulls back, swipes his thumb along her cheek and says " Until next time." And with that he turns and walks away, leaving Hermione's mouth gaping open, her core tingling again with need, and thinking she was in way over her head.

 **Reviews?**


End file.
